El Cuarto Blanco
by Sairiko
Summary: Veo mis muñecas de nuevo. Una felicidad vacía y desesperada es lo que siento, y veo una oportunidad. Doctores idiotas, no me cortaron las uñas…porque el blanco no es un color que quieras ver siempre. Sasuhina*


**_H_**_ola!! Bienvenidos a una nueva locura miaa!! :D haha bueno ultimamente he estado probando mis habilidades escribiendo one-shots, y pues escuchando una cancion se me ocurrio este fic, lamento si esta demasiado extraño pero mi mente trabaja asi xD . Es un sasuhina, pensaba hacerlo gaahina o de otra pareja, pero la tentacion fue demasiada asi que lo deje sasuhina :3 Espero y les guste!!. Mis otros fics los actualizare despues, me refiero especificamente al de "Lo que hago por ti nii-san" no se pero me dio un bloqueo, aparte de que la escuela igual me bloquea y me hace perder la cabeza, he aqui el resultado... ok no xD. Pero bueno cuando regrese mi sentido del humor actualizare lo mas pronto posible :D Gracias por su INFINITA paciencia y disfruten leyendo! :D_

_**Naruto no me pretenece, blah blah blah...**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

**El **Cuarto Blanco

One-Shot

.

.

Paredes blancas nos rodean, estoy harta del blanco…

El único sonido que se escucha en los pasillos son los gritos sin sentido de los demás, el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en la ventana.

Una ventana que no puedo alcanzar, pero que si pudiera tampoco me dejarían salir, malditos barrotes.

Los minutos pasan y ya no lo puedo soportar, aquí dentro se pierde el sentido del tiempo. Pero sé que ha pasado demasiado, desde que desperté no escucho tu voz.

Vendas blancas rodean mis muñecas y sonrió. Ansiedad es lo único que me invade. No sé qué hacer, estoy sudando frio.

Miro la cama, blanca. Las mantas, blancas; las almohadas…

Mi mirada recorre todo el cuarto en menos de tres segundos. Y no me sorprende no encontrar nada nuevo.

Gemidos desesperados salen de mi garganta, son emitidos sin mi consentimiento. Pero todo lo que sucede es así. Mi mente se separa de mi cuerpo, y no es como si alguna vez ellos dos estuviesen unidos.

Veo mis muñecas de nuevo. Una felicidad vacía y desesperada es lo que siento, y veo una oportunidad.

Doctores idiotas, no me cortaron las uñas…

La felicidad crece convirtiéndose en carcajadas, estoy a punto de hacerlo, pero unos golpes sordos me detienen. Pausado y hueco es el sonido de tu cabeza.

Corro hacia la pared, ya no me siento feliz. No sé qué es lo que siento, pero me siento bien. Ese sonido me regresa al cuarto blanco.

-¡Sabia que eras tú!- grite emocionada, una emoción vacía. -¡Háblame por favor!

El silencio me rodeaba y comencé a golpear con mis puños la pared. Muy dentro de mi cordura sabía que no me podías escuchar. Y yo no podría escuchar tu voz, tenía que salir de aquí primero.

Espere un momento, de nuevo escuche el sonido hueco de tus golpes, me contestabas. Otra carcajada vacía se escucho en el cuarto blanco.

Me pregunto quién será tan feliz, siempre se ríe.

Busque en el cuarto a la mujer que reía, pero solo estaba yo. Seguro ella era tan delgada y alta que podía pasar por los barrotes.

-Ojala me visites de nuevo- grite al aire, esperando que ella me escuchara- Enséñame como salir de aquí, te lo agradezco.

Un chillido desagradable se escucho, la puerta blanca se abrió, dando paso a una luz blanca que no me deja ver, odio la luz.

-Ha sido suficiente por hoy, te llevaremos de regreso. – La voz del monstro blanco se escucho.

Me emocioné, y corrí hacia el rápidamente. Pero antes de tocarlo, sus dos esclavos blancos me tomaron fuertemente de los brazos y me hicieron caer al suelo.

-¡No intentes nada!- grito uno de ellos.

-Andando-

* * *

Caminaron arrastrándola por el pasillo, pasaron frente al pabellón continuo al cuarto blanco, entonces la joven, quien antes se dejaba arrastrar se puso de pie rápidamente y en un brusco movimiento logro liberar uno de sus brazos.

Con desesperación se asomo por la ventanilla del pabellón y se sujeto a los barrotes mientras que los enfermeros intentaban retirarla de ahí y llevarla a su cuarto.

-¡Ya regrese! ¡Ya regrese!- gritaba con la alegría de una niña de cinco años, una alegría vacía, pero alegría en fin…

Un enfermero robusto, la tomo de la muñeca y la apretó fuertemente, haciendo que ella soltara el barrote, y que profiriera un gemido de dolor.

-¡Suéltala maldito! ¡Te matare!- una voz profunda, fría y amenazadora se escucho, junto con el sonido de cadenas moviéndose bruscamente.

Por la pequeña ventana abarrotada del pabellón se podían divisar parte de unos pálidos brazos y piernas, y unos ojos tan profundos y negros que se confundían con la oscuridad de la habitación. El brillo amenazante en ellos era lo único que los distinguía de las sombras.

-Sera mejor que le hagas caso, no querrás que te mate como lo hizo con su familia.- dijo uno de ellos con burla. Los otros dos rieron.

Abrieron la puerta de metal del pabellón de la joven, en la puerta se podía ver el numero "0566" grabado en el metal.

La habitación se ilumino dejando ver una habitación oscura, gris y descuidada con una pequeña cama hecha de metal con un colchón sucio y viejo, un toilette en mal estado y en una de las paredes, la que compartía con el cuarto continuo, tenía una pequeña rendija que dejaba ver del otro lado.

Los enfermeros aventaron, literalmente, a la joven dentro de la habitación, mientras continuaban riendo. Esta por su parte se apresuro a llegar hasta la rendija y miro a través de ella, diciendo cosas como: "Ya estoy aquí" "No te preocupes" de manera desesperada.

Los hombres salieron de la habitación, no sin antes mirar con burla o desprecio a la joven.

-Loca…- gruño uno de ellos, para después cerrar la puerta y dejar a la joven sumida en una parcial oscuridad, solo un pequeño rayo de luz iluminaba el cuarto, una luz que se colaba por la ventana de la puerta.

Caminaron por el pasillo, pasando por la puerta con el grabado "0777", el cuarto de aquel hombre quien los había amenazado.

-Ya, ahí está tu noviecita, la cuidamos muy bien.- le dijo uno de ellos con burla. En respuesta se escucho un gruñido y el golpeteo más fuerte de las cadenas.

Una vez solos, el silencio reino por unos momentos, la joven se inclino un poco mas esperando ver mejor por la rendija. Se encontró con la figura de un hombre, quien mantenía su mirada gacha, este se encontraba con las manos encadenadas.

Me sentí feliz al verlo, pero lo note triste.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte, pero creo que le habían quitado su voz.- Me gustan tus ojos, quiero verlos.

El levanto la cara lentamente, estará cansado. Vi sus ojos, me gusta mucho que sean negros, hace resaltar más su blanca piel, pero su piel no me gusta, no. Me hace recordar aquel infierno blanco. Por eso prefiero sus ojos.

-No me gusta tu piel.- le dije.

-Hmp, no la puedo cambiar.- me dijo en tono apagado, definitivamente le habían hecho algo.- La tuya es igual.-

-Lo sé.- le dije enojada, me ponía de mal humor mi piel.- Por eso hace tiempo intente pintarla de rojo.- dije orgullosa, el rojo me gustaba, y yo tendría mi piel roja si no fuera por los seres de blanco.- Pero no me dejaron…

-No vuelvas a pintarte de rojo.- me ordeno, su voz cambio, estaba enojado.- Odio ese color-

- Tu odias todo- le dije feliz.- Me alegra que no te hayan llevado.

Me angustiaba pensar en la idea de que se lo llevaran, no podían alejarlo de mi. Sin él los demonios blancos ganarían y me cambiarían, entonces la gente de ojos lilas trataría de llevarme.

Yo no quiero irme, al menos no sin él.

-Me alegra que no te hayan cambiado- me respondió el.

-Recuerda tu promesa.- Me recargue mas en la pared, estaba fría, me gustaba sentirla, era casi como si lo sintiera a él.- Me pintaras de rojo si cambio.

-Está bien- escuche como las cadenas se movían del otro lado, malditos animales, me pregunto que día lo dejaran en paz.- pero se te ve mejor el gris.-

Permanecimos callados, me gustaba estar con él, todas las noches dormíamos juntos y aunque no habláramos yo me acordaba muy bien de su voz, y disfrutaba cuando en mi mente la recordaba.

-Cántame algo.-me pidió.

A él le gustaba que le cantara cosas, yo no recuerdo de donde me las sé, pero a él le gusta. Dice que mi voz aleja a las voces de su cuarto. Yo jamás he visto a las personas que se meten a su habitación, pero al parecer a él le molesta oírlos.

Y así fue, cante, y cante hasta que el comenzó a dormirse.

-No me dejes.- le pedí.- Recuerda que me tienes que llevar a donde tu vallas.-

-No te dejare, ya te lo dije.-me respondió molesto.- ya vamos a dormir.

-¿Podrías pasarme los currículos de los pacientes del cuarto "0566" y "0777" por favor?- pregunto una enfermera rubia, a la joven secretaria que se encontraba sentada frente a ella.

-Aquí tiene, ¿Qué necesita de ellos?-

-Seré su nueva enfermera, es muy raro que esos dos se hayan vuelto tan unidos.-

-Si- asintió la secretaria- pero después de todo, los locos solo se entienden entre ellos.-

La enfermera, una joven rubia de ojos azules comenzó a leer los papeles. Los cuales tenían escrito:

"_Sasuke Uchiha…Enfermo numero "0777"_, _padece síntomas agudos de esquizofrenia tipo paranoide. Con ataques de ansiedad y agresividad. Asesino a toda su familia a causa de un delirio agudo en el que afirmaba que su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, había sido el autor de dicho asesinato. El 26 de marzo ocurrió la tragedia, asesino a su hermano, justificando venganza, y ataco a toda su familia la cual consideraba fantasmas o voces en su cabeza."- _El informe contenía todos los datos del pelinegro, junto con sus fotos y algunas de la escena del crimen.

En la otra carpeta contenía la información de la otra paciente.

"_Hinata Hyuga… Enferma numero "0566", sufre de síntomas psicóticos, ansiedad y depresión. Persona suicida en potencia, es necesaria una vigilancia permanente. Fue encontrada en el baño de su casa el 13 de Febrero, con las venas cortadas. Se cree que el episodio depresivo fue desatado gracias a una fuerte impresión o algún evento catastrófico. El desencadenante es desconocido. En la escena se encontró la frase: Nunca me dejes…"-_ El informe mostraba la fotografía de una joven pelinegra de ojos lila feliz, rodeada de sus familiares y amigos.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, eran tan jóvenes, podría apostar que hasta eran se su edad. Una vez que termino de leer los papeles, se levanto de su asiento y camino rumbo a las habitaciones de sus nuevos pacientes.

-Nee, "0777" ¿Ya recuerdas tu nombre?- pregunte. Aunque tal vez el ya se había dormido.

-No, no lo recuerdo.- me respondió

-Yo tampoco. Pero no me molesta, me gusta mi número.- No recibí respuesta así que seguí hablando. Cuando el no me quiera escuchar solo me gritara que me calle, al igual que lo hace con sus voces cuando el está dormido.- Tu numero es el numero del cielo.-

-¿De dónde sacaste esa tontería?- me pregunto molesto.

-Lo escuche de los de blanco, después se echaron a reír. Es extraño que todos por aquí sean muy felices, después de todo aquí nos quieren lavar el cerebro.-

-Si… ya duérmete.-

-Nunca me dejes…- le pedí antes de sentir mis parpados pesados y antes de que todo se volviera negro.

-Ya te dije que no lo hare.-

Alguien los miraba desde la ventana con tristeza. Un nudo en la garganta se le formo a la enfermera rubia al ver a la joven pelinegra hablando sola, con una expresión vacía y con sus ojos opacos perdidos en un punto en la nada. La joven mantenía una de sus manos pegada a la pared como si pudiera tocar al otro enfermo.

Camino hacia la habitación contigua, en ella la oscuridad era casi total, solo se podía ver la silueta del hombre ligeramente delineada por unos cuantos rayos de luz que se colaban. Su blanquecina piel resaltaba de una manera fantasmal, dejando ver que de igual manera una de sus manos se encontraba apoyada en la pared. Aunque le costara trabajo debido a las cadenas, solo retiro su brazo al momento en el que se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Aquella imagen le ocasiono una mezcla de sentimientos, pero se sentía triste por aquellas dos personas, más al recordar una frase impresa en sus reportes…

"_Incurables_"…

Ellos jamás volverían a ser los mismos.

Ellos jamás saldrían de ahí…

**Fin**.

* * *

Haa!! :E que les parecio? A que esta loco verdad? xD haha espero y les haya gustado. Quiero lo que todo el mundo quiere.... REVIEWS!!! haha... ok no xD. Pero si los dejan les estaria muy agradecida y seria enormemente feliz :D!! Tambien si no les gusto, o si quieren dejar algun otro comentario aunque no tenga nada que ver con nada del fic y sea completamente RANDOM!! :D:D esta bien!! (:

¿Desean que escriba mas cosas locas? o de plano me resigno y no vuelvo a escribir u.u

¿Que tema prefieren leer? . ¿A alguien le gusta el metal como a mi? xD Buenoo ya! suficiente (x

P.D. La cancion que escuche y ocasiono este fic se llama "**Anthem of the angels**" de Breaking Benjamin... una excelente bandaa!! :3


End file.
